Anomalie cz.1
Chyba muszę na początku wyjaśnić, że jestem tu nowy, więc miejcie cierpliwość dla mojej nieznajomości tutejszych zasad. Mój znajomy podesłał mi ten link po tym, jak pokazałem mu materiały, którymi chcę się teraz podzielić z wami. Powiedział, że niektórzy z was je docenią, ale, szczerze mówiąc, wydaje mi się, że ta strona jest raczej siedliskiem idiotów niż poważnym paranormalnym imageboardem. No nic. Zdecydowałem się podzielić z wami tymi rzeczami i muszę zrobić to anonimowo, zaraz zrozumiecie przyczynę. Praktycznie złamię prawo, ale z tego, co wiem, wątek powinien zniknąć w ciągu kilku dni. Sytuacja wygląda tak: jestem edytorem w małym, niezależnym wydawnictwie w USA. Nie powiem wam, w którym, nie pytajcie, nie chcę stracić pracy. Pensja nie jest duża, ale to łatwa robota i lubię ludzi, z którymi pracuję. Publikujemy głównie albumy. Niektórzy ludzie przeglądają je raz czy dwa, zmuszeni przez nudę, ale prawie nikt nie czyta ich od deski do deski. Nijakie historie pewnych miast okraszone zdjęciami dobrze sprzedają się w sklepach z pamiątkami. Okazyjnie przygotowujemy biografie i zbiory map. Kilka muzeów zleca nam katalogi. Takimi rzeczami się zajmujemy. Nic ciekawego, ale jest stabilnie. Mamy wystarczająco dużo zamówień, żeby utrzymać się na rynku, czego nie może powiedzieć wiele małych wydawnictw. Ponieważ nasze wydawnictwo istnieje już od jakiegoś czasu, jesteśmy znani w kręgach fascynatów historii, którzy myślą, że są ekspertami od „takiego to a takiego” miasta gdzieś w Nigdzie w stanie Idaho i pasjonują się jakimś tematem, który nikogo nie obchodzi. Dostajemy dużo rękopisów od ludzi, którzy nie powinni pisać książek, i dużo płyt CD pełnych zdjęć od ludzi, którzy nie powinni robić zdjęć. Ponieważ nie mamy wiele personelu, ani nawet osobnej posady dla edytora, który weryfikowałby zgłoszenia, przejrzeniem tego stosu śmieci zajmują się wszyscy po trochu. Niezwykle rzadko ktoś znajdzie coś wartego zrealizowania, ale to główny redaktor/wydawca mają ostatnie słowo. Przez dziewięć miesięcy pracowałem nieprzerwanie nad książką, która wzbudziła zainteresowanie wszystkich w biurze. Nasz adiustator znalazł ją podczas swojej zmiany przy „stosie”. Starszy mężczyzna, którego imienia nie podam, skontaktował się z nami ni stąd ni zowąd i zaoferował możliwość opublikowania jego kolekcji archiwalnych zdjęć, jeżeli podejdziemy do sprawy z szacunkiem i powagą, na jaką zasługuje. Jak to określił, zdjęcia były „anomaliami”. Tak też miał nazywać się album. Fotografie przedstawiały coś niezwykłego, niewytłumaczalnego, coś, co wiązało się z równie zastanawiającą historią. Większość z nich pochodziła z pierwszej połowy XX wieku. Jak powiedziałem, to nie jest to, co zazwyczaj wydajemy, lecz fragmenty, które ten człowiek przesłał w liście były całkiem obiecujące. Kiedy zobaczyliśmy resztę, usłyszeliśmy kilka opowieści i przekonaliśmy się, że żadne z tych zdjęć nie jest powszechnie znane, wiedzieliśmy, że mamy coś, co zyska uwagę. Forma miała być prosta i klasyczna, z dużą ilością bieli i wolnego miejsca. Każde zdjęcie, wydrukowane w wysokiej jakości, znalazłoby się na prawej stronie, lewa byłaby pusta, a na kolejnej stronie pojawiłby się krótki opis. Praca z tym facetem od samego początku była koszmarem i ciągnęła się miesiącami, ponieważ nie zgodził się przesyłać więcej niż jedno zdjęcie. Wysyłał list polecony, ja skanowałem zawartość, odsyłałem z powrotem i dopiero po tym on wysyłał następny. Chyba uważał swoją kolekcję za niesłychanie cenną i miał paranoję na punkcie stracenia jej, więc ryzykował tylko jeden przedmiot naraz. W końcu wydaliśmy tyle na przesyłki, że byłoby taniej polecieć do niego ze skanerem i laptopem. Byliśmy może w jednej trzeciej przygotowań, kiedy ten przeklęty facet wykiwał nas. Ktoś zaoferował mu więcej pieniędzy za zdjęcia, o wiele więcej, niż my oferowaliśmy za prawa do książki, pod warunkiem, że książka nie zostanie wydana, a fotografie nie ujrzą światła dziennego. Domagaliśmy się, żeby spotkał się z nami twarzą w twarz, chcieliśmy przekonać go do zmiany zdania, próbowaliśmy ugłaskać jego dumę i potrzebę uznania. Przez parę dni wydawało się, że to działa, ale kiedy wrócił do domu, znowu zmienił zdanie, przeklinał mnie i głównego redaktora, żądając, żebyśmy zakończyli prace nad książką. Zatrudnił prawnika, który znalazł jakiś kruczek pozwalający zerwać kontrakt, a potem zagroził nam pozwem, który zrujnowałby nas, jeśli kontynuowalibyśmy projekt. Nie tylko naraził wydawnictwo, ale jeszcze nas obraził, wysyłając wkurzającego typka od komputerów, który miał się upewnić, że wszystkie materiały zostaną usunięte z dysków. Większość z nich była zapisana na moim komputerze, spędziłem nad nimi dosłownie miesiące mojego życia. Czułem się pokrzywdzony przez tę sytuację. Ktoś powinien skorzystać z całej tej pracy. Dlatego jestem tutaj. Niestety, nie mam już skanów w wysokiej rozdzielczości, ale udało mi się zatrzymać szkice oryginalnych opisów i czternaście średniej rozdzielczości zdjęć, które Quark utworzył podczas składania pierwotnej wersji książki. Nie pytajcie, czemu wciąż używamy Quarka. Jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni do tego programu. Nie powinienem tego robić, ale od czasu do czasu zabieram do domu wersję roboczą, żeby popracować na własnym komputerze. Zazwyczaj eksperymentuję z czcionką i układem strony. Tak czy owak, kiedy zamieszanie się skończyło, odkryłem, że na domowym komputerze mam wersję roboczą tego, co zdążyliśmy zrobić. Skopiowałem tekst i zdjęcia. Dzięki temu możecie je zobaczyć. Żeby było jasne, nie mam stuprocentowej pewności co do ich pochodzenia i wiarygodności. Nie jestem tu po to, żeby przekonać was o ich prawdziwości. Wrzucam je tutaj tylko dlatego, że według mnie zasługują na pokazanie, nie powinny gnić w prywatnej kolekcji jakiegoś bogatego zgreda. Zdjęcie 1/14 Pożar w Collinwood Oto ostatnie zdjęcie zrobione wewnątrz Lake View School w Collinwood w stanie Ohio przed pożarem z 4 marca 1908 roku, który zabił 172 uczniów, 2 nauczycieli i jednego ratownika. Najpierw zapalił się drewniany legar, który zajął się od przegrzanej rury. Płomienie odcięły drogę ucieczki, co wywołało panikę. Wielu uczniów pobiegło na klatkę schodową, gdzie spalili się żywcem. Niektórzy zginęli, próbując wyskoczyć z trzeciego lub drugiego piętra. Wszyscy widoczni na tym zdjęciu ponieśli śmierć, z wyjątkiem pana Olsona, siedzącego w najdalszym rzędzie po prawej. Nie wyjaśniono, skąd wziął się wyraźnie dostrzegalny powidok. Zdjęcie 2/14 Ostatni wywiad Charliego Noonana Charlie Noonan był folklorystą-amatorem, który na początku dwudziestego wieku przemierzał południową i południowo-zachodnią część Stanów Zjednoczonych, zbierając opowieści o nadnaturalnych wydarzeniach. Według jego żony, Ellie, pewnego dnia jakiś farmer z Oklahomy opowiedział Charliemu o dziwnej kobiecie, która mieszkała na odludziu. Farmer twierdził, że ta kobieta nie była naprawdę kobietą, lecz czymś zupełnie innym, czymś, co skrywało swą prawdziwą naturę pod chustką na głowie. Nigdy nie widziano jej bez wielkiego psa u boku. Najwyraźniej Noonan był zaintrygowany tak bardzo, że udał się w podróż, aby odszukać tę kobietę. Nikt go więcej nie zobaczył. Jakiś czas później właściciel lombardu z Tulsy skontaktował się z Ellie Noonan. Przypomniał sobie wiadomości z gazet o zaginięciu jej męża po tym, jak zobaczył jego nazwisko wypisane na aparacie, który sprzedał mu jakiś wędrowiec. Właściciel lombardu zwrócił aparat pani Noonan, co dało jej nadzieję na odnalezienie męża. To było jedyne zdjęcie na rolce. Niestety, ani nazwa miejscowości, w której mieszkała kobieta, ani imię farmera, który opowiedział jej historię, nie zostały zapisane w notatkach Charliego Noonana. Zdjęcie 3/14 Śmierć Johna Ulsteda To proroczo rozdarte zdjęcie przedstawia żołnierzy chroniących sztandary unionistów, zrobione zostało miesiąc przed bitwą nad Antietam. Mężczyzna po prawej nazywał się John Ulsted. Zaraz po rozpoczęciu bitwy okaleczył go ostrzał armatni – stracił prawą połowę twarzy i prawą rękę. Nie wiadomo, kiedy dokładnie powstały zniszczenia na zdjęciu. Zdjęcie 4/14 Kat z Nowego Orleanu Édouard Martel był francuskim fotografem i wynalazcą, który podróżował po USA w latach 1900-1920, starając się wzbudzić zainteresowanie inwestorów dodatkami do linii aparatów mieszkowych „Brownie” Kodaka. Urządzenia umożliwiały ustawienie samowyzwalacza oraz automatycznej ekspozycji. Podczas podróży zrobił tysiące zdjęć, aby ulepszyć swój wynalazek. Często budził się wcześnie, ustawiał aparat w niepozornym miejscu na ulicy w mieście, w którym akurat się zatrzymał, a potem szedł do pobliskiej kawiarni lub baru. Chciał zobaczyć i uwiecznić autentyczne sceny z życia codziennego. Najlepsze ze zdjęć pokazano na jedynej wystawie prac Martela w Paryżu w 1924. Niestety Martel umarł nieznany i bez grosza przy duszy w 1955, a jego twórczość odziedziczyła córka Jeanne, która przejrzała dziesiątki pudeł, które po sobie zostawił, aby wybrać, co wyrzucić, a co zachować. Natknęła się wtedy na to zdjęcie, zrobione w Nowym Orleanie rankiem 28. września 1919, kilka godzin przed tym, jak Martel wsiadł na parowiec i powrócił do Francji. Okazuje się, że Martel nienawidził niewyraźnych fotografii, ponieważ sądził, że pokazują w złym świetle jego wynalazek. To uprzedzenie zmusiło go do zlekceważenia zdjęcia, które było prawdopodobnie najważniejszym w jego karierze. Co sprawia, że to zdjęcie jest niezwykłe? W noc przed jego zrobieniem seryjny, wciąż niezidentyfikowany zabójca, znany jako Kat z Nowego Orleanu, popełnił ostatnie morderstwo. Zabił Mike'a Pepitone w jego sypialni i uciekł tuż przed powrotem żony, która odkryła ciało. Czy widać tu Kata, wracającego do swojej kryjówki? Nie wiadomo, jednak jeśli tak jest, to zdjęcie zadaje kłam przekonaniu (które wyraziły Pauline i Mary Bruno, a także większość lokalnej społeczności), że tylko czarny mężczyzna jest zdolny do takiego bestialstwa. Zdjęcie 5/14 Kryptydy z Wielkich Jaskiń To zdjęcie zrobił w 1895 grotołaz/fotograf amator o imieniu Oren Jeffries podczas eksploracji niepoznanej części Wielkich Jaskiń w południowo-zachodniej Wirginii. Jeffries przeprowadzał eksperymenty fotograficzne z długim czasem naświetlania, żeby sprawdzić, czy w ciemnościach pod ziemią cokolwiek będzie widoczne. Usadowiał się na miejscu, gasił latarnię, otwierał przysłonę w swoim aparacie i czekał w mroku tak długo, jak mógł wytrzymać. Podczas jednego z takich eksperymentów usłyszał coś poruszającego się w głębszych partiach jaskini. Przerażony Jeffries przerwał swój eksperyment i włączył flesz, którego używał do robienia zwykłych zdjęć. Powiedział później reporterowi z lokalnej gazety, że zobaczył trzy „humanoidalne” istoty stojące w cieniu i wpatrujące się w niego. Wtedy wziął nogi za pas i nie przestał biec, dopóki nie znalazł się na zewnątrz. Kilka dni potem wrócił po swój aparat w towarzystwie trzech mężczyzn. Ten obraz zachował się na kliszy. Zdjęcie 6/14 Bliźnięta Harlow Rok 1938, Evergreen Park w stanie Illinois. Billy i Stevie Harlow jechali na przednim siedzeniu obok swojej matki, Tammie, gdy ich Ford sedan zderzył się czołowo z Chryslerem. Dwa inne pojazdy również zostały uszkodzone. Tammie Harlow przeżyła, ale chłopcy wypadli przez szybę i zginęli na miejscu. Fotograf z miejscowej gazety zrobił to zdjęcie w czasie gorączkowych prób uratowania Johna Downinga, kierowcy Chryslera. Wygląda na to, że Billy i Stevie zatrzymali się, żeby popatrzeć. Zdjęcie 7/14 Tragedia Sorrensonów Sorrensonowie byli duńską rodziną, która wyemigrowała do Stanów Zjednoczonych około 1905 roku. Przybyli z najstarszym dzieckiem, Andersem (na ośle) i osiedlili się na farmie w Missouri. Wkrótce urodziło im się troje kolejnych dzieci: Simone, Frikke, i Mathilde (pośrodku, po prawej i w wózku). To zdjęcie, zrobione w 1916, przedstawia całą czwórkę kilka tygodni przed tragedią. Troje najstarszych dzieci prawdopodobnie bawiło się, budując tunele w stercie siana. Zasnęły w środku. Ich ojciec, Niclas, wjechał w stertę zgrabiarką do siana, dzieci zostały rozczłonkowane dokładnie tak, jak przebiega rysa na zdjęciu. A w tym czasie w domu z matką i nie się jej nie stało. Syn sąsiadów powiedział w wywiadzie, że osioł umarł w równie okropny sposób. Zaplątał się w drut kolczasty i próbując się uwolnić, niemal odciął sobie głowę. Niemożliwe było stwierdzenie, czy naprawdę tak się stało. Zdjęcie 8/14 Widmo Violi Peters Viola Peters była zamożną starą panną, która żyła w małej miejscowości o nazwie McCaysville w Georgii. Była kochana przez lokalną społeczność za działalność charytatywną w kościele baptystów, dawała datki na jadłodajnię, sierociniec. W czasie kryzysu te instytucje polegały głównie na jej hojności. W lipcu 1935 Viola została brutalnie zgwałcona i zamordowana przez włóczęgę Toma Cullina, który pracował krótko w pobliskim zakładzie. Po popełnieniu zbrodniu Cullin pozostał w domu Violi i znęcał się nad jej ciałem przez kolejnych siedemnaście dni zanim został aresztowany. Grupa rozwścieczonych mieszkańców McCaysville wtargnęła do więzienia, zabrała Cullina i zlinczowała na starym moście nad rzeką Toccoa. Zdjęcie zostało zrobione przez Garretta Killiana, świadka linczu, i wywołało poruszenie, kiedy wydrukowano je w The Atlanta Constitution kilka dni później. Większość była zdania, że duch Violi uzyskał spokój poprzez egzekucję jej zabójcy, ale niektórzy ludzie o wypaczonych umysłach zobaczyli w jej twarzy pragnienie ujrzenia pierwszego i ostatniego kochanka w jej życiu. Zdjęcie 9/14 Duch Sary Eustace Szpital stanowy w Danvers (znany wcześniej jako Zakład dla Obłąkanych w Danvers) to szpital psychiatryczny zbudowany w 1874 zgodnie z założeniami planu Kirkbride'a. Jak wszystkie szpitale psychiatryczne w stylu Kirkbride'a, charakteryzował się neogotycką architekturą. Stosowano w nim przestarzałe metody leczenia obłędu. Szpital w Danvers jest niekiedy określany jako miejsce narodzin lobotomii przed czołowej. Danvers jest sławny z kilku powodów. Był inspiracją dla H.P. Lovecrafta do stworzenia „Arkham Sanitorium” pojawiającym się w kilku opowiadaniach, a to z kolei było wzorcem dla “Arkham Asylum” w uniwersum Batmana. Tam także rozgrywa się akcja kultowego horroru „Session 9”. W filmie z dobrym efektem wykorzystano sieć tuneli ciągnących się pod Danvers. Nieprzypadkowo filmowcy wybrali te właśnie tunele, pogłoski o tym, że są nawiedzone, krążyły po okolicach od ponad stu lat. Najbardziej znana historia mówi o Sarze Eustace, pacjentce, która uciekła w 1955 i wślizgnęła się do systemu tuneli. Pomimo licznych poszukiwań i tygodniowego zamknięcia szpitala, Sary nie odnaleziono. Wydawało się oczywiste, że umarła tam, zagubiona, spragniona i samotna. Pielęgniarka z Danvers o imieniu Gail Malloy dostała obsesji na punkcie historii Sary i spędziła wiele godzin na przemierzaniu tuneli w poszukiwaniu szczątków kobiety. Nigdy nie znalazła jej ciała, ale to zdjęcie, które zrobiła w 1966, sugeruje, że Sara Eustace wciąż błąka się po podziemiach Danvers. Zdjęcie 10/14 Rodzinne zdjęcie Stevensonów Kto powiedział, że duchy nie mogą mieć poczucia humoru? Stevensonowie byli bogatą rodziną z Bostonu, dumną z pracowitości i długowieczności, jaką cieszyła się większość klanu. To zdjęcie wykonano w 1945 w celu uwiecznienia najstarszych Stevensonów obok jednego z najmłodszych. Najstarsza jest tutaj Emilia (w środku), 102 lata, obdarzona tytułem „Głowy rodu”, zaś najmłodsza - osiemnastomiesięczna Ophelia. Jednak zanim zdjęcie zostało wywołane, Stevensonowie nie wiedzieli, że dołączył do nich wtedy ktoś jeszcze. James Pullman Stevenson (1835-1932) usiadł pomiędzy swoją siostrzenicą Ginny a kuzynem Alfredem i został z łatwością rozpoznany przez rodzinę. Zapamiętano go jako miłego wujka, który lubił stroić sobie żarty i opowiadać dowcipy. Zdjęcie 11/14 Zniknięcia pani Yurno Josephine Yurno każdego dnia wybierała się na spacer o zmierzchu po jej ukochanym Norwich. Dwunastego listopada 1935 wyszła jak zwykle i nie wróciła. Policja z Norwich wraz z ochotnikami prowadziła dokładne poszukiwania, ale nie odkryto żadnego śladu. Trzy lata później pani Yurno została znaleziona przed domem swojego sąsiada. Siedziała skulona, ale była całkowicie zdrowa, nie miała żadnych fizycznych obrażeń. Kiedy zapytano ją, gdzie się podziewała, pani Yurno nie zrozumiała pytania. Według niej, nie minęło aż tyle czasu. Pomimo zaleceń doktora i próśb znajomych nie zgodziła się na leczenie i żyła tak, jakby nic się nie stało, nadal wychodziła na wieczorne spacery po plaży. Jeden z sąsiadów zrobił to zdjęcie jesienią 1938. Obłok dymu unoszący się znad stery liści potęguje niepokojące wrażenie. W listopadzie 1940, w ten sam dzień, co pięć lat wcześniej, pani Yurno znowu zniknęła. Tym razem na zawsze. Zdjęcie 12/14 Los Sally York W 1912 roku mała Sally York, 9 lat, została zmiażdżona przez maszynę w fabryce bawełny North Fork Textile Mill. Był to jeden z incydentów, który zmusił ustawodawców do przeforsowania Keating-Owen Act w 1916 roku, który był pierwszym w historii Ameryki aktem prawnym dotyczącym pracy dzieci. Od czasu wypadku do zamknięcia fabryki czterdzieści lat później pracownicy ciągle skarżyli się na dziwne hałasy, spadki temperatury, czasem czuli dotyk na ramieniu, kiedy nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Właściciel fabryki nie zwracał uwagi na zażalenia, dopóki to zdjęcie nie ujrzało światła dziennego w 1932. Zrobił je podróżujący fotograf Benny Johnson i natychmiast sprzedał do North Fork Gazette za cenę 10 dolarów. Fabryka była wtedy pusta z powodu świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Mówiono, że była powodem zamknięcia fabryki, jednak najprawdopodobniej przyczynił się do tego Wielki Kryzys. Zdjęcie 13/14 Oczy Lily Palmer Lily Palmer miała niecałe cztery lata, kiedy doświadczyła czegoś, co lekarze nazwali później „gwałtownym napadem halucynacji sensorycznych”. To zdjęcie zostało zrobione w 1952 roku w Halloween przez matkę Lily, Annette. Rzekomo przedstawia początek choroby. Lily i jej filipińska niania wybierały się na zbieranie cukierków. Nagle dziecko zaczęło krzyczeć. Dziewczynka uniosła ręce do oczu i wyglądała, jakby chciała je sobie wydrapać. Minęła chwila, zanim uspokoiła się na tyle, żeby mówić. Kiedy zapytano ją, co zobaczyła, Lily bez ustanku powtarzała „coś wierciło mi się w oczach”. W kilka dni potem, gdy nie było nikogo w pobliżu, Lily przebiła sobie oczy drutami do szycia należącymi do jej matki. Po otrzymaniu pomocy medycznej poddano ją badaniom psychiatrycznym, po czym osadzono w zakładzie. Do końca życia przebywała w instytucjach zajmujących się chorymi psychicznie, najpierw w Bellevue na Manhattanie, później w Centrum Psychiatrycznym Rockland w Orangeburgu, gdzie umarła na atak serca w marcu 2001 roku. Jeden z jej opiekunów potwierdził, że stan Lily pogarszał się w czasie Halloween. Jednak przez większość czasu tylko prosiła i błagała, żeby ktoś „wyjął to coś z jej oczu”. Zdjęcie 14/14 Ułuda Trójcy Oto jedno ze zdjęć zrobionych podczas pierwszego na świecie wybuchu nuklearnego. Szesnastego lipca 1945 na poligonie White Sands (Białe Piaski) położonym na pustyni Jornada del Muerto (Droga Umarłego) w odległości około 55 kilometrów od miasta Nowy Meksyk Armia USA zdetonowała bombę. Zawierała ona ładunek z plutonu, tak samo jak Fat Man zrzucony na Nagasaki. Test stanowił początek ery atomowej i wyścigu zbrojeń pomiędzy Stanami a Rosją. Tylko garstka ludzi wiedziała, że to zdjęcie zostało przycięte, zanim dopuszczono je prasy, ale ci ludzie już nie żyją. Jednym z nich był oczywiście sam fotograf, który przekazał kopię oryginału pod warunkiem, że będzie trzymana w ukryciu, dopóki ludzkość nie dojrzeje do poradzenia sobie z konsekwencjami. Właściciel kolekcji zdjęć nie jest pewien, czy warunek został spełniony, ale jako że prawdopodobnie posiada ostatnią zachowaną kopię, postanowił, że musi pokazać prawdę. Spodziewam się wielu wątpliwości w związku z tymi zdjęciami. Sam mam ich wiele, więc nie mam zamiaru kłócić się z każdym sceptykiem i bronić każdej fotografii. Dorzucam jeszcze treść listu napisanego przez Kata z Nowego Orleanu do lokalnych gazet, może was zainteresuje. 13. marca, 1919 Szanowni śmiertelnicy Nigdy mnie nie złapali i nigdy mnie nie złapią. Nigdy mnie widzieli, gdyż jestem niewidzialny, jak eter otaczający waszą ziemię. Nie jestem istotą ludzką, ale duchem i demonem z czeluści piekieł. Jestem tym, którego wy, Orleańczycy i wasza bezmyślna policja nazywacie Katem. Kiedy uznam za stosowne, przyjdę i wybiorę ofiary. Ja jeden wiem, kto się nimi stanie. Nie pozostawię żadnych śladów poza moją siekierą, powalaną krwią i mózgiem tych, których ześlę na dno, aby dotrzymywali mi towarzystwa. Jeśli chcecie, powiedzcie policji, aby postępowała ze mną ostrożnie. Oczywiście nie będę zachowywał się nierozsądnie i nie wezmę pod uwagę sposobu, w jaki policja odnosiła się do mnie w przeszłości. Tak naprawdę byli tak głupi, że rozbawili nie tylko mnie, ale i Jego Szatańską Wysokość, Francisa Josefa, et caetera. Jednak strzeżcie się. Nie pozwólcie policji odkryć, czym jestem, albowiem pożałują dnia, w którym urodzili się ci, którzy rozbudzą gniew Kata. To ostrzeżenie nie było potrzebne, mam pewność, że będą mnie unikać, jak to czynili w przeszłości. Są mądrzy i wiedzą, jak uniknąć krzywdy. Bez wątpienia myślicie, że jestem najstraszniejszym mordercą, co jest zgodne z prawdą, ale miejcie świadomość, że mógłbym być znacznie gorszy. Jeśli tylko bym chciał, mógłbym składać wam wizytę każdej nocy. Mógłbym zgładzić tysiące najznamienitszych mieszkańców, ja, który przyjaźnię się z Aniołem Śmierci. O piętnaście minut po północy (czasu ziemskiego) w następny wtorek zamierzam przejść się po Nowym Orleanie. W mym nieskończonym miłosierdziu, złożę wam pewną propozycję. Oto ona: uwielbiam muzykę jazzową i przysięgam na wszystkie diabły w głębi piekła, że oszczędzę każdy dom, w którym będzie grać zespół jazzowy. Jeśli wszędzie usłyszę muzykę, wtedy, cóż, tym lepiej dla was. Jedno jest pewne, ci, którzy we wtorkową noc nie zrobią tego, co kazałem (jeśli ktokolwiek taki się znajdzie), ujrzą moją siekierę. A więc, jako że jest mi zimno i muszę się wypróżnić, tęsknię za moim rodzimym Tartarem i nadszedł czas, abym opuścił ziemski padół, zakończę ten monolog. Mam nadzieję, że opublikujecie to, gdyż wyjdzie to wam na dobre. Jestem, byłem i będę najgorszym upiorem, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał i w rzeczywistości, i w świecie wyobraźni. Kategoria:Opowiadania